


I was lightning before the thunder

by BayHendrix



Series: Clocks [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: All of the Stark kids are wargs, Alternate Universe, Attempted justification of choices made, But this is from Santa’s POV so it may seem like bashing, Gen, Jon and Arya makes stupid choices but this is not bashing them, Just a series of unfortunate events, Magic exists but it is forbidden and locked down upon, Mentions of miscarriage, Minisa Whent has a sister who is slightly unhinged but fierce, Rhaegar rules, Sansa is a complicated character to say the least, Sansa is also a widow and has two kids, Sansa is the daughter of Brandon and Catelyn, Sansa loves Arya deep down but is suffering, She was fostered in the South, So she makes a calculated and stupid choice that will impact Westeros for years to come, There was no Rebellion, and is a woman scorned and betrayed by those closest to her, but if this continues I will show their sides, end up not hating it, inspired by the White Queen series, its just a tragedy really, this is only a two shot but it could be expanded if people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayHendrix/pseuds/BayHendrix
Summary: On the day Arya Stark marries Jaeherys Taragaryen her sister Sansa Blackwood, widow of Allen Blackwood and mother of his sons, stands by her brother with what looks like a smile on her face. But in fact it is a smirk disguised as one. Few know of the secrets this woman hides. Of the love she lost and the hearts she broke in her vengeance and quest for justice.As she stands in triumph little does she know what she has unleashed will put everything she loves in danger and force her to do battle to keep even those she hates safe against her enemies. A war is brewing. The men will fight but Sansa will wage war.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow/Arya Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Robb Stark & Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark & Gendry Waters, Sansa Stark & Mya Stone, Sansa Stark/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Clocks [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1299935
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	I was lightning before the thunder

Standing beside her brother Sansa Of Houses Stark and Blackwood feels a grim satisfaction. She hides her smirk as a smile and does nothing smother the glee she feels. She looks up at her sister and cousin and think that this will teach them both. This will teach them that there are always consequences to their actions. And this will hopefully give her some peace. Oh she knows this will never replace the child that she lost, that they robbed from her. But hopefully this can be the end of it. Maybe one day she can forgive them for the love they have always felt for each other. Sansa knows the truth now.   
  


She knows now that in the two year she and Jon were lovers he must always have been yearning for Arya. Why else would he end things with her only to kiss her sister days later? The shock of the sight had sent Sansa spinning in grief causing her to lose the child she did not even know she was carrying. Only Robb and Aunt Gwen know the truth of what sent her abed for almost a month recovering. The midwife loyal to Aunt Gwen said she would heal. But Sansa doubted she would ever recover from that loss.

And so Sansa decided she would carry out the justice for herself and her child. When Mya informed her through her spies of Jon and Arya’s plans to meet in the godswood it was not her fault they were witnessed by the King and Tywin Lannister as they spoke of royal business. And so Jon and Arya were forced to marry to save face.   
  


Sansa was doing them a favour. No longer would they pine and betray others. No longer would Arya string along Gendry Waters, the bastard son of Robert Baratheon. Sansa was saving him the heartbreak that would come. Wolves were selfish creatures. And eventually Gendry would be a causality when Jon and Arya decided to be together. Sansa was sparing him from the grief she carried.   
  


So Sansa stands beside her brother and applauds herself. This is punishment and help in one fell swoop. And Robb looks at her. And she swear he knows. She swears he knows that she has had a hand in it. But Robb has always seen the darkest parts of her since they were children in Winterfell. And he doesn’t flinch at that darkness. And that is why she loves him the best for it. Aside from her boys and Aunt Gwen Robb is the one of her family she loves the most.   
  


Grey Wind is beside them and Ghost and Nymeria beside the wedded couple. Lady is not here in the godswood. Lady is with her sons. Her beautiful boys. Alaric and Arthur Blackwood. Five and four her boys are her entire life. Sansa would do anything for them. With their Tully blue eyes and red hair they have her colouring but are the images of their father. Allen who died when Arthur was only two months old. Killed by bandits. Years her senior Allen was a good man. he respected her and was kind. He listened to the wisdom and kills she gleaned from years at court.   
  
and as a widow of a third son Sansa is now free. The marriage that Queen Lyana had meant as a punishment had freed her. Sansa at her wedding had asked for one boon from the crown, if she was ever a widow she would mourn her husband, her one true love, the rest of her days. King Rhaegar had drunkenly granted her request in front of the entire court. If he tried to force her to marry he would be proved a dishonourable lout. and Sansa was not afraid to use this to advantage.

Aunt Gwen Stands on the other side of Robb and snorts. Robb elbows her and she simply rolls her eyes. Their aunt has their red hair but brown eyes. Wrinkles decorate her skin and sharp eyes hide a dark sense of humour. Gwen Whent has spent most of her life in the dark halls of Harrenhal. Some say it is there she learnt the magic that is whispered she wields.   
  
To Sansa Gwen is the woman who came to Riverrun when she was 10 to help her great niece adjust to the South. And it was Gwen who held her when her moon blood began. And it was Gwen who prepared her for the marriage bed when she was only thirteen name days. And it was Gwen who she knows has cursed Jon and Arya.   
  


on the day of her sister’s wedding Sansa feels vindicated and somewhat at peace. But she also feels a foreboding deep in her gut. She does her best to ignore it. The wheels of fortune are ever turning. And a new turn has begun. 


End file.
